How The Cookout Turned Out
by Therealkikyome
Summary: What happens when a little captain gets crazy over...meat? Why is Toushiro's moods switching so much? And what if Toushiro does something to Ichigo that would change Ichigo's life? Read to find out. Rating changed as of chapter 3.
1. The BBQ

FANFICTION STORY 1: Toushiro's Meat

Chapter 1- (A/N: this story is rated T for slight cussing. Paring is IchiHitsu. Enjoy ~)

Ichigo Kurosaki was heading to the BBQ THAT Urahara invited him to. Urahara had asked Ichigo to bring some chicken and beef. Little did he know that Toushiro Hitsugaya was going to be there.

"That looks good…" Rukia Kuchiki pointed. Ichigo stood behind his short girlfriend and looked at what she was pointing at.

"Hmm…it looks good. If you think everyone will eat it then you can get it." He shrugged. Rukia picked up 5 10pack pieces of already cooked meat and headed to the checkout line with Ichigo. Ichigo stared with wide eyes.

"Holy shit Rukia! That's a lot!"

"All the captains and lieutenants plus our friends will be there." Rukia said the meat was checked out. Ichigo groaned.

"I hope you pay me back. You know I'm on a tight budget. I'm not mega rich like your brother"

"I know Ichi. I'm sorry…." Ichigo blushed at the name Ichi. They both left the store and drove to Urahara's shop.

"What's up Ichigo" Urahara cheered and walked up to the car. "Hello" was ichigo's answer.

"Hello Mr. Urahara." Rukia bowed.

"Hello…misses Kuchiki." He smiled. Ichigo and Rukia followed Urahara to the backyard. That's when Ichigo noticed a curtain short white haired captain.

"Oh no…" Ichigo spoke. Toushiro turned around and saw Ichigo. All he did was stare at the orange headed teen. The temperature dropped suddenly and everyone turned to look at Ichigo and toushiro.

"Hey Ichigo…" he smirked. Ichigo gulped.

"No. j-just wait-"but Ichigo was interrupted when a meat crazed toushiro Hitsugaya came running towards him. Ichigo turned and ran off with the meat.

"GET BACK HERE KUROSAKI!"

"No way!" Ichigo ran like hell was after him.

"ICHIGO!"

"Can't you wait until I defrost it?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'll defrost it-"

"Yeah right!" Ichigo responded. Toushiro stopped and the wind suddenly blew cold as hitsugaya's eyes grew rather dull.

"T-toushiro?" Ichigo said getting freaked out.

"Heh…BANKAI!" toushiro spoke. Huge ice shards were sent flying at Ichigo. Ichigo's sword suddenly appeared in his hand. "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled. The strike destroyed all the ice.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Ichigo yelled. Toushiro charged at him and flash stepped behind him.

"Give me the meat and you'll live"

"Never!" Ichigo glared. Toushiro tried to kick ichigo's head but Ichigo had ducked in time and ran off.

"You're a freak!"

"Give it to me!" toushiro growled. Ichigo threw the meat to renji whom had caught it.

"h-hey wait ichi-" Renji was interrupted by a powerful kick to his stomach. Renji passed out as toushiro caught the meat. He licked his lips with excitement and disappeared with the meat.

"The fuck just happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Who knows…?" Rukia spoke.

"He's a maniac when it comes to meat." Uryu ishida spoke.

"You should see him when he drinks" Rangiku laughed.

"What?" Ichigo looked at the broad woman.

"He drinks?" Orihime inoue asked.

"I'm always hiding it." She laughed. The others were shocked.

"Isn't he the one hiding it from you?" Soi Fon added.

"I just remembered that I left some sake bottles on Toushiro's desk…." Rangiku giggled.

"That's nothing to giggle about!" everyone yelled.

"Enough paying around. We need to get Hitsugaya away from those sake bottles before he cause havoc!" the Head Captain shouted. Everyone headed to the soul society after the crazed captain. What will happen next?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Found You

Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the loong delay. I've been busy with school. I will update chapter 3 soon. Thx 4 your patience. Kisses and hugs to you all

How the Cookout Turned Out

Chapter 2:

The soul reapers had all ran to the Soul society to look for captain Hitsugaya. But they couldn't find him. There was no sign of riatsu ((A/N: sorry if I didn't spell that right)) Ichigo and Matsumoto were sent to the office of the 10th division. Ichigo noticed Rangiku in a panic. He tried to calm her but she just kept yelling and groaning. Ichigo sighed. 'Toushiro… where are you?' he asked himself. Then it hit him.

"Rangiku, I'll be right back." Ichigo left the office. Ichigo left the court guard squads and left to the world of the living.

"If I was a Toushiro… where would I go?" he mumbled to himself. He smirked, "found you." Ichigo flash stepped from the gates. He passed his house and went to an abandoned town that was nearby. The town had been torn apart a few years ago after a storm caused by Aizen. Toushiro's family was also killed here.

Ichigo stopped in front of a very old and worn out house. It wasn't even a house anymore, it was like a tunnel. Ichigo opened the door quietly and stepped in. he went around the house and saw a few pictures that looked as good as new. It was Toushiro's mother and him when he was 5. Toushiro had such a cheesy grin, when his mother was shot by his father… every turned downhill. And you may be wondering how Toushiro's father died? Well, his father had also killed him. And before he had become a captain, Toushiro murdered his father. Ichigo knew this stuff about Toushiro because Matsumoto would blurt stuff out when she was drunk.

Then Ichigo heard small snores. He walked towards the sound and opened a door to a bedroom. He had seen Toushiro lying on a bed sleeping. Ichigo looked at Toushiro, and he had to admit he looked kind of cute. Wait! What is Ichigo thinking?!

"I-Ichigo?" Toushiro spoke up with his eyes closed but his eyebrows furrowed. Ichigo stood still.

"You idiot. I know our there. You're the worst when it comes to hiding your riatsu." Toushiro said. Ichigo sighed, giving up.

"Why are you here?" Toushiro asked. Ichigo noticed some bottles beside the bed and that there was a weird smell.

"Are you going to answer?" Toushiro asked. Ichigo sat Toushiro up.

"What are you-"

"Have you been drinking?" Ichigo asked.

"Whys that your business?!" Toushiro yelled.

"You HAVE been drinking!" Ichigo yelled.

"Rrr…. So?!" Toushiro snapped.

"Let's go." Ichigo said. Toushiro pushed him to the ground and jumped up.

"No!"

"Damnit. Come on! What's up with you?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Leave me alone-"Toushiro tried to run but Ichigo grabbed his foot and tripped him. Toushiro tried to get back up but Ichigo grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor and put his legs on top of Toushiro's thighs to pin him down. Toushiro blushed slightly but Ichigo didn't notice.

"Let me go." Toushiro demanded.

"No. Not until you stop being crazy."

I'm not-"

"Wait… why are you blushing?" Ichigo interrupted. Toushiro's eyes grew wide and then he looked away. Ichigo smirked.

"So what they say is true…

"Huh?" Toushiro looked at Ichigo.

"In that case…" Ichigo laid on top of Toushiro and rubbed against him. Toushiro groaned as Ichigo groaned a bit as well.

"You call me gay yet you're basically molesting me." Toushiro glared. Ichigo chuckled.

"I know I'm gay… it's just a secret. And I'll kill you if you tell anyone." Ichigo glared back. Toushiro smirked.

"Secret for a secret?"

"Deal." Ichigo smirked. Toushiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck as Ichigo kissed him.

"What about your girlfriend...Rukia?" Toushiro spoke.

"That's not even a relationship. She's been sleeping with Renji and she doesn't think I know. Renji blurted it out when he was drunk once." Ichigo explained as he started kissing Toushiro's neck. Toushiro moaned a bit.

"Why didn't you break up with her?" he asked.

"Cause I didn't care." Ichigo answered.

"Ahh. I see. Well then… what about this secret. How'd you keep it for so long?" Toushiro asked curious.

"I would just use a girl as a cover up. Like, Rukia for instance. That was me and Renji's cover up." Ichigo stated. Toushiro paused.

"You and Renji have done it?"

"Yes we have. But I ended it. Now he does it with Hisagi and Rukia both." Ichigo laughed. Hisagi? Gay? Toushiro had to laugh as well. Ichigo then kissed Toushiro's neck rather roughly and bit his skin softly which surprised Toushiro. Toushiro grunted a bit and glared at Ichigo.

"Rough don't you think?"

"I'm rougher than you think." Ichigo smirked. Toushiro looked to see that ichigo's eyes grew rather dark. Toushiro blushed.

"W-wait Ichigo!" Toushiro said as Ichigo had begun his 'game' with him.

Meanwhile:

The other soul reapers had been looking for Toushiro but no luck. When they went back to the 10th division, they saw only Rangiku. She told them that Ichigo had headed to the world of the living. They had felt a few riatsu spikes and were very concerned. They rushed to the place they felt the two pressures and stopped in a trashy town in front of a very old home.

"This is where Toushiro's family used to live…" Rangiku spoke.

"Well, Ichigo and Toushiro are definitely in there. Let us go and see." The head captain spoke as he opened the door. The captains and lieutenants heard loud moans and the repeated cuss word 'fuck' coming from a room. They quietly had walked closer to the sound. Rangiku slowly opened the door and….


	3. Dream to Reality

How the Cookout Turned Out Chapter 3

_((A/N)): Hey I really apologize for the late chapter. I will try my hardest to update more. I am busy with school. I am focusing on going to high school. Love u guys and im really sorry. Please forgive me…_

_Ps... This is an update of chapter 3. I felt like I had gone to fast and so I wanted to put more details._

"Ahh!" Toushiro yelled as he sat up abruptly hitting his head onto something hard.

"Ow!" a voice spoke loudly. Toushiro looked to his right to see a male lying down in pain. Ichigo sat up and glared at the white haired captain in front of him.

"Kurosaki…"

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked noticing the shocked look on Toushiro's face.

"WH-"before Toushiro could say a thing, Ichigo put his hand on his forehead. Toushiro tried to hold back a small blush. Toushiro could never understand this feeling towards him. And that dream… what was that about? He felt his anger rise.

"You don't have a fever…" Ichigo mumbled. Toushiro swatted his hand away roughly.

"Never touch me." He glared.

"What's your problem?!"

"You're the problem Kurosaki! Why are you here?! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Toushiro got up but started to fall. Ichigo caught him

"Let me go!" Toushiro tried to get out of ichigo's arms but failed. Ichigo then forcefully placed Toushiro on the ground, pinning him.

"I'm so sick of you and your stupid ego." Ichigo glared.

"Well then let me go. Then you wouldn't have to deal with it!" Toushiro shot back. Ichigo squeezed his wrists tightly. Toushiro grunted.

"Everyone's out looking for you. Rangiku is… well hell, I've never seen her as serious as she is now. Gin is even looking… and you know damn well that Gin hates you. Instead of acting like a retarded MIDGET, you should be thanking me!" Ichigo shouted. Toushiro paused and looked into his eyes. What was with that look? It looks as if Ichigo cares… like he's hurt about one thing but then lustful about another. Whatever that look was… Toushiro couldn't stand to see it.

"Let go Kurosaki! I swear if you don't let me go I'll…." Toushiro tried to knee Ichigo but Ichigo only held down his legs with his own.

"Quit it before I punish you!" Ichigo growled but then paused as he realized what he just said. Toushiro had automatically lost it. His brain had taken in the words too far. That alcohol he had was very strong. A nerve was hit and Toushiro Hitsugaya… was gone. He paused and smirked.

"Why so…kinky Kurosaki?" Ichigo blushed and then looked away.

"What's wrong Ichigo? I thought you were going to punish me. Im waiting…. Or are you just a little bitch who bluffs?" Toushiro smirked more. Ichigo's eyes seemed to turn yellow on black at that sentence. He stood up and pushed the smirking Toushiro onto the king sized bed in the room.

In the Soul Society:

"I have just sensed Ichigo and Toushiro's spiritual pressure around the Rukongai." Renji Abarai spoke to the captains and lieutenants. They all paused to listen. Rangiku and Rukia looked at Renji with hope.

"Let us go on then." Yamamoto spoke up. The captains and lieutenants headed towards the Rukongai. They felt different sparks of riatsu; Ichigo and Toushiro's riatsu to be exact. All they thought was they were fighting… but they didn't sense the use of powers nor injury. Even Unohanna couldn't tell.

The captains and lieutenants split up into groups looking for them. Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, and Gin, being one of the groups, were paired together. The group followed Rangiku who seemed to know where to go.

"I hope they're both fine." Rukia spoke.

"Im sure they are Rukia." Renji said as he wrapped his arm around Rukia. They both shared a passionate kiss. Rangiku and gin turned to them both in disgust of the secret they were keeping.

"Listen… I know I promised not to tell Ichigo about your affair. But do us a favor and don't get all lovey got it?" Gin spoke.

"Yes, he is right. Besides… we are looking for Ichigo and Toushiro." Rangiku spoke seriously.

"Don't mind us-"

"My captain is somewhere in the Rukongai, most likely drunk like hell. Ichigo is probably getting cut in pieces by now… and when Toushiro is drunk… he loses it when a nerve is hit. Not only does he get seductive when he's drunk… but it's the destruction he will do the person and himself that im worried about." Rangiku got even more serious.

"Poor Ichigo…" Gin smirked.

Rangiku sent him one of Toushiro's deathly glares. Renji and Rukia didn't respond and only went on quietly.

Soon later, the four stopped at an old building. They felt a large amount of riatsu and tried to withstand it. Gin was the only one not affected by this pressure. They walked into the dark building. The four paused as they thought they heard moans. They walked towards the sound. They stopped at the source of the sound. Rangiku put her hand on the doorknob.

'Toushiro hasn't gone too far yet. I've got to stop him before he hurts Ichigo.' Rangiku turned the knob. She had a calm look on her face as if this was nothing. Gin turned away while Renji and Rukia stared in disgust.

Back to Ichigo and Toushiro:

"Are you getting tired...? Kurosaki?" Toushiro said lustfully in Ichigo ear. Ichigo cried out a moan.

"St-stop... You are going to make me… turn... stop it!" Ichigo yelled. Toushiro only continued. Ichigo doesn't understand what he got himself into but he wished he never did. The pain Toushiro was giving him was too much. Hollow Ichigo was awakening and Ichigo was trying hard not to turn.

"…"

"Fuck! Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled. Toushiro pushed hard into him.

"Do not call me that. That is not my name." he answered angrily.

"Toushiro... Damnit! Stop!" Ichigo shouted. Toushiro's mind woke up at his name and inwardly cursed himself. He looked at the pain-written Ichigo. He pulled in and out more slowly. This caused Ichigo to feel very pleasurable and moaned loudly. At that moment the door had opened. The two pushed away from each other.

"This… this is not what you guys are thinking!" Ichigo yelled.

"..."Toushiro did not speak. Rukia only glared at Ichigo.

"Rukia let me explain-"

"Why did… did you do this to me! I HATE YOU!"

"What! Wait a minute… I just realized… I have nothing to explain. Why do you care I just fucked-"

"Isn't it I who fucked you Kurosaki..?" Toushiro smirked, beginning to be in another trance. Ichigo glared.

"Not now Toushiro!" he yelled at the laughing captain.

"Ichigo, how could you cheat on me?" Rukia shouted and ran off angrily.

"I think you've done enough kurosaki." Renji glared. Ichigo growled and grabbed Renji.

"You bastard! Who the fuck do you think you are? You stole her from me you damn cheater!" Ichigo punched Renji.

"You are wrong."

"I am not stupid. When I would be in school, you'd come over and fuck Rukia in my bed! **IN MY BED**! You guys didn't think I would smell the sex lingering on my bed when I came home?! You guys didn't think I could **sense** those motherfucking riatsu spikes?! Better yet, my sisters heard you. You sat there fucking my Girlfriend** in my house** around **my sisters**!"

"You're Hallucinating-"

"Dammit Renji!"

"I did not screw around with your little Rukia. No wait… she not yours." Renji shot back. Ichigo punched him again. Toushiro was stable and sunk in Ichigo's feelings. He felt bad for him. He froze when Ichigo said his name.

"Rangiku… Toushiro... Gin… Tell me the truth!" Ichigo yelled at the other three. Rangiku gulped.

"We are sorry Ichigo. We have been hiding their affair for over a year now…" she spoke.

"We didn't want to hurt you…" Gin spoke.

"Shut-up guys," Toushiro spoke up. Ichigo looked at him. "The real reason they didn't say was because they fear your anger. They didn't want you to come after them if you found out they knew about the affair."

"Why didn't you-"

"I didn't need to tell you. You had already figured it out when I found out from Rangiku. Unlike others in the Soul Society, I don't doubt you, Ichigo." Toushiro looked at him. Ichigo growled at Renji and kicked him to the ground. Ichigo quickly put on his clothes.

"You can keep her!" Ichigo ran off. Toushiro sighed and stood up. He Kicked Renji right in his spot.

"You bastard… you better hope I don't kill you and put you in hell when I get back." Toushiro growled and then ran after Ichigo. ((A/N: Toushiro has his clothes on too.))

Rangiku sighed as gin kissed softly, "What's wrong?"

"I feel guilty…" she said looking away. Gin grabbed her hands.

"You did the right thing by telling him the truth. Come on… Renji needs to suffer. He caused this not you, Rangiku …" Gin said. Gin glared at Renji and then flash stepped away. Renji wept at the pain in his groin.

Toushiro had finally caught up with Ichigo. It was raining hard. Ichigo had been sitting in the rain, soaking wet. He felt a sudden pain wash over as he looked at a sobbing Ichigo. He wanted to make him happy. Toushiro walked to Ichigo and put his hand on his hair and ruffled it softly.

"Ichigo…" he spoke.

((A/N)): so finally chapter 3. Loll :3 so yeah it did get little heated. I am changing this to M rated. It will get a little bit more heated in a couple of chapters. I really apologize for the super late chapter. I will Post chapter 4 soon. I am Typing a little of chapter 4 right now. Love you guys!

Ps. Like my bleach YAOI page on Facebook ;)

My Facebook page(( add the facebook . com)): /pages/Bleach-YAOI/385798194817628


	4. Hollow Secrets Part 1

Chapter 4- Hollow Secrets Pt. 1

Previously in Chapter 3…

"My captain is somewhere in the Rukongai, most likely drunk like hell. Ichigo is probably getting cut in pieces by now… and when Toushiro is drunk… he loses it when a nerve is hit. Not only does he get seductive when he's drunk… but it's the destruction he will do the person and himself that im worried about." Rangiku got even more serious. -

"I am not stupid. When I would be in school, you'd come over and fuck Rukia in my bed! IN MY BED! You guys didn't think I would smell the sex lingering on my bed when I came home?! You guys didn't think I could sense those motherfucking riatsu spikes?! Better yet, my sisters heard you. You sat there fucking my Girlfriend in my house around my sisters!" –

When Toushiro had finally caught up with Ichigo, It was raining hard. Ichigo had been sitting in the rain, soaking wet. He felt a sudden pain wash over as he looked at a sobbing Ichigo. He wanted to make him happy. Toushiro walked to Ichigo and put his hand on his hair and ruffled it softly.

"Ichigo…" he spoke.

To start off:

"Ichigo…" Toushiro spoke.

"Why do bad things always happen to me? Why do people treat me the way they do…?" Ichigo spoke. Toushiro sighed and sat down by Ichigo.

"People treat you the way they do because of how you present yourself." Toushiro answered. Ichigo looked at him in confusion.

"You're one who can get pissed off easily. I can too. But I know how to ignore others' ignorance. Ichigo, People see you as ignorant because you respond to ignorance." Toushiro explained. Ichigo only looked away.

"Rukia… I am disappointed in her because she is not a slut like she is making herself to be. She wanted Renji, so she figured out how to upset you. They knew you knew… They purposely left the smell on the bed. They purposely let their riatsu spike… and they even purposely moaned loud enough for your sisters to hear. They did this so you would break up with her. But you just didn't care and pretended, so they pretended too. "

"How do you know all of this?" Ichigo looked at Toushiro.

"It's not that hard to figure out…" Toushiro answered.

"Well, I don't give a damn about Rukia." Ichigo spoke angrily

"Good. Renji's been… abusing her lately. She had told me and just laughed. She obviously likes the pain I would just stay away if I were you." Toushiro stated.

"Abusing her?"

"Yeah… she had a black eye on her gigai and I asked why. She said she ran into a pole but I knew she was lying."

"So how'd you get her to tell you?"

"I used my position as captain." Toushiro smirked to himself. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Rukia's crazy if she's in love with someone who abuses her. "

"Well, if she wants to get beaten… it's her issue. You, Ichigo, need to move on. Don't show her any weakness because then she'll know she's hurting you and she will do more hurtful things to you." Toushiro looked at Ichigo. Toushiro admired those chocolate eyes and that smooth looking skin. Toushiro stared intently at Ichigo's rosy red lips. Ichigo had caught him and grinned.

"Hey… Is there something on my lips?" Ichigo asked. Toushiro's eyes grew wide for a moment, startled at Ichigo's voice. Ichigo then suddenly kissed him and looked into his eyes. Toushiro blushed.

"You were quite rough during our little session." Ichigo spoke seductively. Toushiro smirked.

"Was it too much for you? I thought you could handle me_**, Kurosaki**_." Toushiro responded while emphasizing Ichigo's name.

"Oh, I can but can you?" Ichigo smirked. Toushiro got close to Ichigo's lips and smirked also.

"I can and I _**will**_ show you-"

"I thought Rangiku was lying but I guess she got me." A voice spoke. Toushiro and Ichigo froze and turned slowly. They moved away from each other quickly as they saw it was Urahara.

'_Im not going to be able to live this down…'_ Ichigo and Toushiro both thought.

"Ha-ha... This made my day." He laughed. The two shinigamis glared.

"What do you want Urahara…" Toushiro said icily.

"I sensed a strong hollow pressure from this location but… it seems to be a false report." He explained. There was a short silence until Urahara spoke up again.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Did you not sense that?"

Toushiro nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?" Ichigo asked the captain.

"Oh I don't know… I was too busy making sure you didn't kill yourself!" Toushiro glared the strawberry. The strawberry glared back.

"What the hell did I do?!" he yelled.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me!" Toushiro yelled back.

"Seriously! What's with you? Are you bipolar or something?!" Ichigo shouted louder.

"I don't know. What about you? You ignorant bastard-"

"Hey! Don even start-'

"Start what Ichigo!? Start what?! We don't have anything to start you fool!" Toushiro's eyes turned darker. Ichigo was about to yell back but Toushiro disappeared.

"You should fix that sexual tension…" Urahara smirked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo flash stepped away.

'_I'm __**sick**__ of this. His changing moods and responses. Sorry Toushiro... im going to get to the bottom of this whether you like it or not.'_

Somewhere else…

"Shit! Why are you torturing me!" Toushiro yelled. A darker form appeared. This form looked exactly like Toushiro except with difrrent coloring. ((A/N: think ichigo and hollow ichigo)) He had black hair and dark grey eyes and His clothing was darker than Toushiro's.

"Torture? I was merely helping." He spoke with a dark voice. Toushiro grunted in pain.

"Get out …of my… head!" Toushiro shouted in pain as the figure came closer to him. Toushiro grunted louder in every step the figure took. It seems to hurt more the closer he got.

"My dear Toushiro… I can't just let you continue having all the power…" the dark figure smirked.

"Who _**are**_ you?" Toushiro spoke out of breath.

"Me? I am you." The figure answered. Toushiro looked at him in confusion. The figure held Toushiro's face in his hands.

"Call me Toshito… It really doesn't matter because soon, you will no longer be Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"What are you saying?" Toushiro asked with wide eyes.

"Im saying, I will fill your heart with pain and darkness. I'll kill everyone close to you and make you watch their blood splatter…" Toshito smirked again. This smirke made Toushiro Hitsugaya himself freeze. "I might even consume that Ichigo Kurosaki too. I love the smell of his **sweet sweet blood**."

"You conceited bastard…" Toushiro growled. His eyes then widened when Toshito kissed him out of nowhere.

'_I can't move... I feel so sick.'_ he thought as his eyes closed. His body soon fell limp to the ground. Toshito stood and entered Toushiro's limp body.

"Ahh… here is my chance…" Toshito smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED… IN CHAPTER 5


End file.
